


I would die for you

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: -	Uncle Steve, would you die for my Danno?-	Yeah Gracie, I would 100% but-





	I would die for you

Grace is growing up way too fast. That’s something Steve detected some time ago and still can’t get over. He keeps comparing it to her running away from him while he’s trying to catch up but the teenage lifestyle blocks his way. Just like now, it’s Saturday night and Grace is getting ready for a party that takes place (luckily) at the Grover’s house. Even though he’s only UNCLE Steve, makeup and high heels are bothering him a lot but he doesn’t want to comment on it because a) he wants to avoid upsetting his girl and b) Grace wouldn’t even hear him because she’s listening to music. Music focused on one topic, as Steve notices, because he swears all songs are about love/relationships and somehow remind him of Danny who’s talking on the phone with Lou right now.

I'm findin' ways to articulate  
The feeling I'm goin' through  
I just can't say I don't love you  
'Cause I love you, yeah  


The lyrics starts to flow through Steve’s mind and he already knows it’s going to be kind of life-changing.  


It's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that I hold  
But tonight I'm gon' let you know  
Let me tell the truth  
Baby let me tell the truth, yeah

He manages to catch Grace’s glance, her eyes filled with hope, love and something else Steve’s not able to crack yet.

You know what I'm thinkin'  
See it in your eyes  
You hate that you want me  
Hate it when you cry  
You're scared to be lonely  
'Specially in the night  
I'm scared that I'll miss you  
Happens every time  
I don't want this feelin'  
I can't afford love  
I try to find reason to pull us apart  
It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect  
And I know that you're worth it  
I can't walk away, oh!

Now it’s Steve’s turn to throw a glance at Danny, all those years of deep friendship playing right behind his eyes. 

Even though we're going through it  
If it makes you feel alone  
Just know that I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah  
The distance and the time between us  
It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby  
I would die for you  
Baby I would die for you, yeah

Steve’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t even see Grace getting closer, her steps brave, attitude determined to change something, EVERYTHING. He manages to notice her just when she’s grabbing him in a tight embrace. He’s aware now that it’s the time. They’re sitting like that through the rest of the song. 

\- Uncle Steve, would you die for my Danno?  
\- Yeah Gracie, I would 100% but-  
\- Would you kill for my Danno?  
\- Anytime kiddo…  
\- Do you love Danno? Are you IN LOVE?  
\- I…  
\- Please, just please be honest with me and yourself  
\- I think I’ve been in love with your dad for quite a long time, Gracie  
\- Will you ever walk away?  
\- No, I’d never…  
\- Then you know what to do next, DAD. You two are perfect for each other, just RIGHT for each other and I can’t stand watching you two being eaten by the fear of “what if I’m gonna ruin our friendship” thing. 

Steve only kisses her head because emotional rawness is crushing his chest right now and even though he wants to make promises he just can’t.

\- Dad, I mean it. Please, do it for me, for Danno, for yourself. You deserve better. It's your chance, tonight. When I’m back from the party I just want to be able to officially call you dad. Can you promise me that?

\- I…  


He feels Grace’s gentle touch on his cheek, she’s wiping the tears he couldn’t hold back. 

\- I promise, Grace. I promise to take the next step, tonight.  


Grace hughs him even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble's inspired by The Weeknd's "Die for you" :)


End file.
